


...And the Secrets We Keep

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And the Secrets We Keep

She’d tried it again, Jake thought. First a witch, then a haunt, and… Jesus, at this rate she’d end up dead.

 _Dammit, Cassandra, don’t keep trying to prove the point. I can trust_ you _; I just can’t trust that… horrible little thing you have in your head. And I’m sorry._

 _But stop –_ please _stop – throwing yourself into danger to prove to me or to Baird that you’re capable of pulling your weight._

“You do that really well, you know.”

Jake looked up at Colonel Baird. “What?”

“Brood. About as well as I do.” She lowered one hip to the corner of the desk that still persisted in arranging itself to Flynn’s preferences. “Cassandra?”

“Yeah. I… I worry about her.”

“Me too. She’s not strong, not healthy, but she keeps fighting me, trying to do more than she can.”

Jake shook his head. “She’s the strongest person I know. But you and me, we keep making her prove it, don’t we?” He felt himself frowning. “But I don’t know how to stop it. I don’t know how to stop her from this need to prove herself over and over again. It’s killing her, Eve. And watching it is killing me.”

“Maybe we should say something to her.”

Neither of them noticed Cassandra, concealed in the shadows of a bookcase.

And neither of them noticed her shoulders sag in relief, because at least they saw what they were doing to her.

It gave her hope, that maybe someday things would be different, they wouldn’t make her prove it. Eve would know she could deal with things, and Jake would trust her.

If she lived long enough.


End file.
